


Help

by mstradedy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstradedy/pseuds/mstradedy
Summary: Help is needed o.o
Comments: 3





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember how long it was or how old it was

So here’s what happened the strawhats hearts find luffy all messed up and they ask him who did this to him but he won’t tell them so they go to an island and they beat up some bad guys but while they’re beating up the bad guys they find Ace so they take him back to the ship and they ask if he can figure out what happened to Luffy but then he remembers some thing that happened on his ship and he tells the crew about some curse that causes the crew to attack their captain


End file.
